The Legend Of The Black Dragon
by Death Angel 2012
Summary: Bella Axe Ashton is the most powerful princess in the world and lands in the arms of Edward Cullen and he doesnt even realise What if he finds out he just met the ultimate weapon and legend in the world What will happen Will he find out she isnt just Vamp


**Hi, this is my first fanfic so sorry if it is no good!**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

I watched as the planes flew across the sky, leaving white clouds behind them forgotten, I smiled at the sun setting in the far east of the sky descended letting the night take its place and the moon to shine brightly waiting for the sun to come back again.

I was sitting on my sing seat, swaying back and forth, thinking of how my life was going to play out, and how my worries and fears for my world would go away like in the movies, but that never happens though, you know in real life.

I am Isabella Swan Axe Ashton, I know long name right. The reason my name is so long, is because I am more than just an ordinary girl, I am the born heir and supposed legend who will be the greatest leader of all time to the Lexitia, the Lexitia is the most powerful organisation of the mythical world, and the next top organisation is the Volturi, they are always on our backs trying to kill me, but I hate all the rules and no freedom and all the duties so I escape from time to time.

I don't really need the name Swan in my name after all it is just temporary so I can live normally, I just tell people I am Isabella Swan and then no one can find me, I am a genius right. The reason they all honour me and say I am the legend is because of my parents, they are called Aaron and Victoria. Aaron is the leader of the Lexitia, and extremely powerful, he is not any normal mythical creature, he is a Black Dragon, which made him invincible, there were only 2 Black dragons in the world, which just happened to be my dad and me, you see there are dragons of all kinds but there only small, the Black Dragons are rare and only the most powerful leaders of the Lexitia are Black Dragons, not all leaders are just the special ones.

My dad is amazing at war, which he past on to me, so that makes me love war, well that is so true! My mom, well Victoria is something different as well, she is special because of the way her voice sounds, she can control or make anything happen with it but she restraints from using it a lot because she likes to do things herself in life, and I don't blame her magic and powers take the fun out of everything, but it's still awesomely cool. She is a Vampire as well, she has super strong strength and the sharpest of all vampire teeth, she is the only hybrid vampire in the world, she is colder, faster, slyer, soundlessly scary, the most reddest eyes you have ever seen and the most beautiful creature in the world, so as you can see my family is quite out of the normal. As a team paired together my parents are unstoppable. Probably the most dangerous leaders of all time.

I have a few things about me from my mom's side, like my deadly looks that are twice as great as you can probably work out how good looking that is, the reason I look better than her, well people say that but I think there joking, is because when the Lexitia's children are born if there mother is a vampire, they are twice as good looking as there mothers, and since this had been going on for a while I was extraordinarily good looking, so people say. I am extremely cold all the time, and my teeth are the sharpest things on earth if you touch the you could slice your finger, and they are slightly vampire-ish but not a lot. I am slightly faster than a human in my human form, but a vampire could catch me any day, but in my dragon form nothing could outrun me but the fastest vampires in the world or some creatures. And my heart doesn't beat in my human form unless I want it to, but I can't make it beat for long. And my eyes are a striking purple, but know one knows why or how because my parents eyes are red and blue.

So I am far from normal, everyone wants me dead who are to do with the Volturi, well not dead exactly but captured and in their position, I mean come on I am not a toy!

My real full name is Isabella Axe Ashton, but I say Isabella Swan when I am in hiding and I am 18 years old and in Forks Washington, yeah I know right weird that it was sunny today and warm. I have been enrolled in Forks High School home to the Spartans. That's funny I swear I have had more contact with people who are more like the Spartans than these, oh well…

I am hiding a long way from Lexiesta, the city where the Lexitia live. Really confusing isn't it. The reason I am hiding is because I had a fight with my dad and mom, they told me I shouldn't fly anywhere because I might hurt my wing, what a load of bull, they just don't want me to have any fun and want to find a guy for me well I am so not going to let them find the "Perfect guy" for me, I will just marry some werewolf of the street if that's how it's going to be.

I am so not going back and they can forget calling me after all that. I am just in my new house watching the sunset, while thinking over this and I can't get my head round it, why me?

I have a new house on the edge of the forest, it has 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, 3 living rooms that are equipped with a 65inch plasma screen TV two sofa's and 2 chairs, a long hall, a glass stair case and a kitchen, but I never use the kitchen seeing as I am a dragon. Dragons do not usually eat human food but eat animals and sometimes humans, but seeing as I am half vampire as well I eat humans, animals and drink blood, I am acquainted with human food but it tastes foul to me.

I have long brown hair and purple eyes, and a thin slender to die for body that every boy or living thing goes 'OMG!' for. I hate that when people get close to you for either your body, your looks, your status, your parents, your money or your powerfulness, people can be such users.

I am furious with my parents, I always have to get away from anyone who makes me furious or I will literally rip them apart it is just a natural instinct, I cannot help it but I can try and avoid it by running away from them or at least putting space between the person, creature or animal. I hate looking weak but unless I want to kill them I have to run.

I can't believe that I am here in Forks going to school like any other human tomorrow! I can't wait, I really just want to be normal for a bit and see what it feels like. So since it's dark I guess I should try and get some rest, that's the other thing about us vampires, we can't sleep but by listening to music and closing my eyes or watching the stars I feel well rested. Vampires in the real world today, are not like your usual story one's, if they hunt animals our eyes go topaz and darker when we need to hunt, but if we hunt humans our eyes go red, and darker when we need to hunt, and we are cold, but I am an exceptional exception to this and can feel as hot as a blue flame or white even when I want when I am a dragon and angry this happens I go red hot like a white flame and fire burns in my eyes not literally but you can see it there.

Vampires have rock hard skin and it only cracks under hard impact, or forceful impact, where as I have soft skin, but it is unbreakable, so if a knife is trying to penetrate my skin it will be unable too. My heart beats but only for a while when I want it to, I can not hold it up, this is the only thing I lack in doing, it is highly annoying at times. Vampires are extraordinarily fast and can move at the speed of light, I know you think any faster is impossible but I can actually travel faster my vampire form, I can combine all my beings together to make one, but trust me you don't want to cross me when I am in that form, I am totally invincible it that state, I usually have black dragon wings and horns, a human face and vampire body, even in human form, I still have vampire qualities, which there is then no point of saying human state so I don't think I will.

I am naturally a vampire but I have all these different forms as well, cool right, well I say so not cool, just annoying.

I am half English and half French, I love French and I am fluent in all languages, I am also top in all classes, since I have the gift of knowledge, I actually have a few gifts which have come with the vampire thing, I have the gift of commanding but that came from my mother and only works when I am singing, I have the gift of knowledge, speed, sensing when something's not right and telling about a person, which all of these had a massive impact on my life so far it had helped me so much.

I am going to relax now, and just wait for tomorrow to come since I don't have to hunt, I did that earlier today.

With all that on my mind I drifted into a world of relaxation and no worries…

**So what do you think horrible, good, review and tell me, I hope it was alright for my first fanfic! **

**Death Angel 2012**


End file.
